Sean Larkin
Sean Larkin is an actor best known for his role as Big Beard in the Bread's Crumbs series. Sean made his acting debut in June 2015 with Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, in which he portrayed Big Beard. He went on to have roles in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, the Pizza No Come series, and The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, the latter of which served as his first major film role. Sean reprised the role of Big Beard for a final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, which he filmed from May to June 2017. He has made cameos in various short films, including The Best of West and The Downingtown Gates of Hell. Biography Sean has a YouTube channel, which he created in March 2010. He occasionally posts random videos on it. 2013 In 2013, Sean took a Video Applications class with director Scott Pincus. The two were initially going to work together on their first project, but Sean suddenly dropped out and decided to make his own project. Scott would then make How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods, which was praised by his teacher. 2015 Sean didn't work with Scott for some time until May 2015, when he played several masked InGen employees in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. The following month, Sean made his officla film debut with Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, in which he played the character of Plot Device, also known as Big Beard. In October 2015, Sean filmed his role as a rogue employee named Hector for the ending of Jurassic Shark III. His character would be seen in the final part of the film, which was released much later in December 2016. In November 2015, Sean was cast in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods alongside Eric Gorbaty, Chris Lombardo and several other actors. This will be his first major film role, and the project will serve as his high school graduation project. Unlike the other cast members, Sean didn't submit his proposal form for the project until February 2016, at which point he officially joined the cast. 2016 Sean appeared as Hector in April 2016 upon the release of the Jurassic Shark III spin-off, Isarus. He would reprise the role of Big Beard in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, which was filmed and released in June 2016. He starting filming Creepy Guy 4 in August 2016, and completed his scenes in December 2016. Sean was absent for much of the film's production, barely showing up to film on his required days. 2017 In April, Sean appeared in Pizza Won't Come, a prequel to the first film. Until December, it was said that he returned as the "hungry goon" from Pizza No Come, but the canon was altered so he played a different character, the "mighty goon". Sean would later have a brief cameo in the short film The Best of West ''as Alex's friend. He filmed the project in May 2017. The same month, he began filming ''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, in which he reprises the role of Big Beard. He finished filming the project the following month. In early-December, Sean was cast in The Downingtown Gates of Hell, a short documentary about the urban legend of the same name. He had a supporting role as the deranged father, a crucial part of the legend. 2018 In February 2018, Sean filmed a trailer promo for Scott's short film, No More Smiling. Footage from the trailer was briefly featured in the film, with Sean making a cameo through the footage. Due to the small size of the role, Sean wasn't credited in the film. Sean was also present for filming part of No More Smiling II: Redemption, although he doesn't have a role in the project. In November, Sean helped film Man Out of Time, though he doesn't have a role in the film. 2019 For most of 2019, Sean didn't appear in any of Scott's films. On December 28, he participated in the filming of Pizza Never Come, the long-delayed eighth installment in the series. Sean had participated in the three previous attempts to film the project, in February and August 2018, and again in May 2019. Filmography As Actor *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (2015) - Plot Device/Big Beard *''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution (2015-2016) - Various InGen Employees, Hector *Isarus'' (2016) - Hector *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) - Plot Device/Big Beard *Pizza No Come (2016) - Hungry Goon *The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) - Sean *''Pizza Won't Come'' (2017) - Mighty Goon *''The Best of West'' (2017) - Sean (cameo - uncredited) *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - Big Beard *''The Downingtown Gates of Hell'' (2017) - Deranged Father *''No More Smiling'' (2018) - Laughing Civilian (cameo - uncredited) *New Year's Special 2018 (2018) - Himself *''Pizza Never Come'' (2019) - Malice's Goon Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Isarus Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Pizza No Come Category:Pizza No Come Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:Active Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:The Downingtown Gates of Hell Category:No More Smiling Category:2018 Storyline Category:2019 Storyline Category:Pizza Never Come